Lost in Despair
by Chandramukhi
Summary: Seeds of despair in one's mind are like poison. It annihilates your determination, sets clouds over your eyes, shakes your beliefs and destroys your will to live. One long and painful way to die. AU Canon, TerraxAqua.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts which belongs to Disney and Square Enix. However, the original idea and the story here is mine.

**Author's**** note:** So here starts my first multichapter Terqua story - actually, my first Terqua story ever. Haha. I'm so excited that I finally found an idea for this couple, and I have plenty of ideas for this fanfic, I can't wait to develop them all on paper. :D BUT, this story is firstly an adventure story so, though the romance will play a big part in it, I hope I'll manage to make it subtle enough and not too overwhelming. :P Wish me luck! :D I don't know if this story should be considered a bit "AU" or not, because even though it takes place in the canon universe, there are some things added which do not really belong to the actual universe. :/ Oh and of course, the BBS story is not to be taken into account in this. So you might as well consider it happens before it...or whatever you wish actually. XD

You don't know how much time it took me to get me started on this, because I really didn't know how to begin the story and I was never satisfied with it. I thought for a moment that I'd never post it, it was frustrating.

Gosh, I notice I always babble A LOT in my Author's notes. I just can't help it. I need to stop. XD Well, enough of it. I hope you will enjoy reading. :)

* * *

_ Lost in Despair  
_

**Prologue:**

* * *

A loud and piercing cry echoed through the air. The young man hurried, his mind filled with worry and fear of what he might witness and find. As he arrived in a dark alley, he noticed weird stains on the pavement. He stooped to examine it further… _Blood_. Something was wrong. He could sense it and feel some unwanted and dangerous presence. The man stretched out his arm and a flash of light lit for a moment his face. As the light faded, a key-shaped weapon appeared in his right hand. Whatever it was, he was ready to fight it.

"What do you fight for?" A cold voice hissed behind him.

He did not have the time to turn over when he felt himself kicked off of the ground and slashed against the wall. He quickly raised himself to his feet, facing the culprit dressed in a dark cloak, a hood hiding his face. He was holding a sword of his own, its blade long and thin that made him seem even more dangerous to the Keyblade wielder. The latter fiercely ran towards him in order to strike him but the cloaked figure blocked the move with his blade.

"Is it worth it?" The cloaked man added with a sneer. The Keybearer saw a pair of bloody and frightening red orbs below the shadow cast by his hood for a moment. Both warriors struck each other for a moment, none wanting to retreat, until the cloaked figure suddenly twirled backward. He was fast and agile, the young man noticed to his own displeasure.

"All this is getting dull." His opponent feigned a yawn.

His breathing hard, he did not move, ready to counterattack the next blow that might come in his way.

Someone screamed again, a scream even more horror-struck and desperate than the first. He looked around in order to discover where it came from and glanced at the cloaked man one more time before lowering his weapon. Someone was in danger, he could not loose his time with this stranger – whoever he was.

"Oh, it is no use going now," he said, as the Keyblade wielder was about to turn back. "It is too late, believe me. I took care of this particular case _myself_."

"What do you mean?" The young man spat in a hateful way.

His opponent chuckled and added in a more thoughtful tone. "Despair… a so-common trait in humans. I guess it is the price to pay when you foolish creatures set your hopes too high. It just makes you look even more pathetic to me. You need somebody to show you the harsh reality." He sounded even more cruel, threat hanging in his words.

The Keyblade wielder had had enough. Frustrated, he rushed forward to strike him but the blow did not touch his opponent who had faded into thin air. He hardly had time to turn over that he felt a blade impaling him on his lower chest. The cloaked figure had reappeared in front of him.

"Too late." He cruelly whispered.

He found it hard to breath as his opponent harshly took his sword off him and struck him one more time. His Keyblade disappeared in a flash of light as he collapsed against the floor. But the cloaked man did not seem to want to leave it at that. He felt his gloved hand slowly and firmly holding his neck, strangling him and raising him up, his body hanging inches above the floor.

"And you call yourself a Keyblade wielder." The grip on his neck tightened, which made the Keybearer cough, desperately catching for breath. "Well…I still had a lot of fun." He laughed as he brutally let him off.

The warrior fell to the floor, agonizing, that cruel laugh echoing through his ears. Everything slowly became fuzzy, as his eyelids suddenly felt heavy. Helpless, he was being slowly dragged into darkness, unable to stop it.

* * *

**Author's note:** It does start on a dark note, but I promise that the next chapter will be lighter. And also the next chapters will definitely be longer than this. Well, I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading! :)


	2. The Disciples of the Keyblade

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts which belongs to Disney and Square Enix. However, the original idea and the story here is mine.

**Author's**** note: **I really do not like that chapter one bit. I'm even a bit ashamed of publishing it right now. I'm aware nothing much happens, but I swear next chapter will be more eventful so please bear with me. I wanted this chapter quite "light" (compared to the dark prologue) so I hope you'll still find it entertaining nonetheless. And, of course, thank you for reading.

Finally - thank you to those who have reviewed (and submitted to their alerts) the story so far: Terra ForceXIII, fujingodofwind and MonMonCandie. :)

* * *

_ Lost in Despair  
_

**Chapter I:  
The Disciples of the Keyblade  
**

* * *

The sun was brightly shining on the beautifully grassy mountains, its bright colour mirroring on the two lengths of a golden chain which connected the Land of Departure's castle to two twin peaks. The flowing water falling below made delightful and peaceful noises, somehow adding to the mysterious atmosphere of the sanctuary this place was. The beauty of this world made its way into the content eyes and heart of a young man admiring its surroundings. A peaceful smile on his face, he leaned his back against the tree he sat next to and decided to enjoy the moment. His eyelids slowly fell down.

"TERRA!"

His eyes shot open. He let out an angry growl at first, but his annoyance quickly disappeared when he saw a familiar face grinning to him.

"Ven…" Terra smiled. "Always so loud…" He sighed, scratching the back of his head.

Said boy suddenly looked worried. "Sorry," he mumbled. "But there are not million of ways to wake you up."

Terra rolled his eyes. "I was not sleeping. But thank you for hinting at my usual deep slumber." The shadow of a smirk appeared on his lips.

His friend's worried look vanished and he shamelessly grinned again, his arms folded behind his head.

Ven – his real name being Ventus – was a lively and energetic boy in his mid-teens. His wheat blond hair was even spikier than Terra's and seemed even lighter in the bright sun. His eyes were a bright blue and as vivid as the boy was. His appearance definitely was a contrast to Terra's tan skin, dark-brown spiky hair and deeper cobalt eyes.

Ven had not always lived here with them - them being Terra, Master Eraqus and Aqua. Three years ago, a mysterious old man had brought him here in order to trust him to their Master. Terra remembered how the young boy's eyes had seemed blank, empty and lost in despair, how he and Aqua – out of curiosity and in order to get the boy comfortable – had tried to know more about him which had only lead to the new boy shouting to death and brought him to a comatose both he and his female companion felt they were the responsible of having put him in. They both had looked after him in the days that followed, relieved the day he woke up. Surprisingly, he quickly got out of this worrying state and became a great friend. Terra eventually considered him as a younger brother, that feeling quickly becoming reciprocal. Ventus had always looked up to the oldest of the Keyblade apprentices.

"Can we spar?" Ventus asked in an excited tone. "Please? I want to train," his saucers-like and innocent blue eyes looking at him.

_How can you possibly say no to him? _The brunet could only nod and smile.

"I brought our wooden Keyblades, they're over there!" Ventus pointed to the courtyard as Terra stood up.

* * *

They trained until the sun started to shy away behind the mountains and twilight greeted their land. Them being tired did not prevent them from walking back to the castle in a good mood and enjoying themselves.

As they were in the hall, Ven snorted out of the blue.

"Who is… cooking today?" The young boy asked, in an unsure tone. They could sense a weird smell in the air.

The two key bearers looked at each other, their eyes widened in shock.

"AQUA!" They shouted in unison before hurrying off to the kitchen.

And sure she was, her back facing them. Humming happily to herself, she was occupied over her cooking – if _that_ could even be called cooking.

"NO!" Terra shouted dramatically as he grabbed her wrist. Aqua blinked at him, surprised written in her sapphire eyes. "Don't. Ever. Do. That." The brunet panted.

The blue-haired woman tried to force her wrist out of his hand unsuccessfully, he finally let go after few seconds.

"I just want-"

Ven came as a back up. "He's right, Aqua," he said, almost as dramatically as if they had just prevented the worst. "It's not a good idea."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on. It was not that terrible last time."

"Are you serious?" Terra gasped in shock. "It was _awful_." Aqua looked offended but he did not care one bit.

He could still vividly remember it: the kitchen had turned into a battlefield that day, the smell running through the air suffocating them to no end, and the food had tasted terribly sour in their mouths. Terra shook his head. Aqua might be the brightest of Master Eraqus's student but she was a hopeless case when it came to cooking.

"Just leave it to us." Ven grinned as he gently pushed her aside, leaving all space for Terra to fix the disaster that could have ensured.

"Bu-"

"No buts." Terra said as he started to focus on the food.

She looked at them, frowning.

"That's unfair…" She eventually muttered quite lamely before sitting down on the nearest chair while the boys sighed in relief.

During dinner, Aqua kept staring defiantly at Terra over her plate, her eyes narrowed into thin slits. Master Eraqus looked back and forth between his two oldest trainees and chuckled. Both his apprentices turned their heads to him.

"Well…" Their master started. "I am not going to ask you what the matter is but, Aqua, I would hate to see my protégée starve so if you please…" He said as he gestured towards her plate.

The blue-haired apprentice shot a last long meaningful look at a smuggling Terra before focusing on her food.

"I'm sure you will like it." He teased. The girl huffed in annoyance as a reply.

Ventus, entirely oblivious, suddenly looked up from his plate. "I forgot to tell you, guys! There is going to be a meteor shower tonight!" He grinned. "I want to watch it with you."

"Well, I'd rather rest tonight," Master Eraqus replied, smiling. "But I am sure my two other apprentices would appreciate it."

"Sure, Ven," came Terra's reply. Aqua gently smiled at Ventus and nodded.

Terra couldn't help but smirk at this scene. They always looked like one happy family to him… well,_ almost_. Ventus was the adorable younger brother whose safety he would always guard - with his life if needs be. Eraqus was his father figure, he would always look up to him and hoped that, one day, he would make him proud as a real son would. And last, but not least, there was Aqua… He never saw her as a sibling, more like a _companion_, always by his side no matter what, as the dear and honest friend she had always been. He could not quite put his fingers on it. She was just… _special_. She caught him looking at him and looked back, puzzled. She slightly tilted her head to one side and eventually gave him a warm smile. He smiled back. She obviously was not cross anymore.

The sky was beautiful, that night, its stars brightly shining as millions of glorious lights on the three apprentices. They sat there, admiring the meteor shower in a peaceful silence that told thousand words about the beautiful sight they were having.

After a while, Aqua suddenly stood up.

"I almost forgot. I have something for all of us."

Terra and Ventus exchanged startled looks and raised themselves to their feet, their eyes turned on her.

Aqua gave them a warm grin and searched into her back pockets. "I made us good luck-charms." She happily exclaimed as she held out star-shaped emblems. They were made from stained glass with silver frames, a brown cord was tied to the topmost piece of every of them. Each of them had a heart-shaped token in the centre with two tips which went left and right and the third that pointed below. Terra recognised it as the Mark of Mastery symbol.

Aqua handed him the golden one. As he examined it, he could not help but appreciate the time, attention and love she had put on them.

"I get one too?" Ventus grinned as he caught the emerald one. The boy held his by its brown cord, his eyes shining of pleasure.

"Of course!" The gentle girl said as she kept the blue one. "One for each of us." She gave a pleased look to her own before raising her eyes to the sky. "Somewhere out there, there is this tree with star-shaped fruit and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good-luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart," she gently smiled. "You will always find your way back to each other."

This made Terra smirk.

"Sometimes you're such a _girl_," his tongue emphasised on the last word.

"Hey!" She snapped. "What do you mean, _sometimes_?"

He teasingly ignored her question and turned on his heels to head back to the castle.

"Terra? Answer me!" She bossily shouted as she followed him.

"They_ so _argue like a married couple sometimes," Ventus sighed as he hurried to catch them.

* * *

The gentle breeze freshened up the study room of Eraqus as his eyes were focused on a dusty old book. The feverish ball of gold created out of his magic was the only source of light.

He could not push aside that painful feeling that something terrible was currently happening and he needed to know the cause, at all cost. He just knew the order of the worlds was at stake.

He suddenly heard a familiar voice calling out to him. His eyes drifted off of the book and looked around but he saw no sight of anybody. He then looked over his shoulder and noticed that the usually red stone encrusted in the wall behind him had turned into a bright peach colour. The voice was coming from here. He stood up and slowly made his way to it. The stone's colour mirrored his eyes and gave a strange hue to his scarred face. Slowly, his lips curved into a smile.

"Long time no see, Yen Sid."


End file.
